Quen'dagor Nightrunner
''"Once I was a child..." In the early years of Quen'dagor, he and his family lived under strict conditions, but with harmony and peace. His mother and father were both rangers, though not from the higher ranks. The young Kaldorei were soon given a bow and arrows and he began his training with ranged weapons as he was supposed to join his parents in the ranks of the rangers. Quen'dagor showed signs of great talent with the usage of the bow and arrows, but that wasn't so surprising amongst the Kaldorei. But this young boy had a dream, a dream which changed his relation with his parents. In the year when he grew old enough to join the ranks of the rangers, he denied the opportunity, referring to his dream. To once become a Dead Shot. His parents tried to convince him with everything to not to leave the family tradition and join the rangers, but Quen'dagor was unrelenting. He stood stubbornly by his dream and he didn't give up on his choice. As an answer from his parents, he got ignored by the family, so he decided to leave them behind and live his own life... and to find the path which he wished to take... "A dream that I have chased, almost for an eternity..." After Quen'dagor left his homeland, he took shelter in the forests of Ashenvale and lived as a lone hunter. He didn't hunt animals, but the ones whom were disturbing the forest or it's inhabitants. The years passed like if they would've been only days and Quen'dagor kept the peace around his territory for a long time, but when the Satyr population suddenly rised, he had to move from his hideout. The only logical destination was the closest village, Astranaar, so that's where his path led him. He accompanied his kin in the village, but never joined their forces so he could've kept his independency. He was always keeping a fair distance with other people as he never wanted to get into their trust too much. He never wanted to disgrace anyone, that's why he refrained from creating closer relationships with others. After a decade or so, Quen'dagor wished to see more of Azeroth, so he decided to leave Astranaar and travel through Kalimdor by only himself. He was able to move undetectedly as he was all alone. He've seen the the vast deserts of Tanaris, travelled through the forests of Feralas, the ruined shores of Darkshore and almost froze to death in Winterspring. These adventures were useful for him, as he saw many different people and species of animals all around Kalimdor, and lived through very different circumstances. Quen'dagor spent almost two full decades for these travels and he felt something strange. It was homesickness, and he knew it from the deep of his heart. So he decided to leave behind his wonderlust and return to Astranaar, but an unsuspected thing came into his path. On the roads of Ashenvale he found one of his own kin, laying in his own pool of blood, close to his death. Quen'dagor wanted very badly to help the poor elf, but he couldn't do too much for him, at least that was what he thought. As a final wish, the man asked Quen'dagor to seek out a Kaldorei named Pryrelinn Shadowthorne in Goldshire and deliver a package and a letter for her. The man also asked him to protect this elf with everything he has, since the female was in great danger as it was told to him. Quen'dagor hesitated for a while, since he had other things planned, but unfortunately the man died in his hands before he could've accept his offer. At that point, he felt some guitly which was tearing his heart apart, and swore that he will blindly follow the wish of the man and pledged his life to protect this person he got directed towards. So this is how he turned around and began his journey towards Goldshire and got further away from his dreams... "An individual, which was changed by another one..." After weeks of travelling, Quen'dagor finally arrived to the village of Goldshire, where he met Pryrelinn. The female was shocked by the news of his friends death, but in a way, she trusted Quen'dagor. Of course she did, after reading the letter which the friend wrote to her. Pryrelinn revealed her past before Quen'dagor, that she have been a victim of a setback, years ago in Darnassus by a human mage and was accused with killing one of her own kin with her alchemy experiments. Thus she was castout from the lands of the Kaldorei and in addition, still hunted by the human mage. By revealing this before Quen'dagor, he understood why the friend of the female's wanted so badly him to protect her. Pryrelinn wanted revenge, she wanted to find the mage before he found her, but Quen'dagor didn't think it was a good idea. He kept pushing the female to return to Darnassus and ask one of the Arch Druids, if he could help in the re-investigation of Pryrelinn's case, and after a few weeks of hard convincing, she accepted. So they packed up and moved back to the Night Elven capital, where they waited for Maforis Shana'Adora for weeks as he was in Ashenvale, taking care of his own responsibilities. In the time being Quen'dagor and Pryrelinn got known of eachother even better, which was strange from the male. He never let anyone close to himself, but this time he felt it as a obligation. After the Shan'do returned to Darnassus and they had a conversation with him, they got onto a conclusion that Pryrelinn might have the chance to fully have the rights to return to night elven lands. The days passed quickly in the midst of the peaceful city of Darnassus as these days only brought the two even closer to eachother. Quen'dagor's dream returned, haunting his mind as he decided to join the cause of his kin and he finally began to train as a Dead Shot. He was very lively and maybe after bunch of decades, he really enjoyed his life. His dream was coming true and he had Pryrelinn by his side. "The dream that came true, and got broken into pieces in a minute..." One day when Quen'dagor arrived home from his daily training, he found their house empty. He thought that Pryrelinn might've left only for somewhere, since no letter were left behind. But as the days passed and she didn't show up, Quen'dagor began to worry about her really. He felt guilty for not watching over her even better and he thought that he proven unworthy to accomplish the promise he made to the friend of the female. So he left behind his training and Darnassus and began to track Pryrelinn. Her traces led him back to Goldshire, which didn't really surprise Quen'dagor. But then there was a sudden change in the route. It led him back to Kalimdor and to Winterspring where the traces suddenly disappeared and he arrived into a dead end. After he kept trying to uncover new traces of Pryrelinn for almost a month, he concluded that she might have gone forefever. Quen'dagor of course blaimed himself for all of this and fell into depression for not being able to grow up for a challange like this one. He seeked redemption by going back to Darnassus and devoting his life to become a Dead Shot, though this seemed to be only a good reason to hide away from the guilt he felt. He pledged his services to the Kaldorei and was moved to Ashenvale, where he began his hard endurance and sniping trainings, spending days alone in the forest from time to time. He became a distant person to everyone, a true loner as one might say. His depression made him twist out of his true self and made him into the perfectly cold blooded and calm person, who could sit, crouch, lay or stay in any positure for days without even moving his eyes an inch. The days, weeks and months passed quickly as Quen'dagor was pushing himself even harder from time to time, staying out in the forest alone, even for a whole week before he would've returned for food and drink to his guard post. But one day he had to face the most unexpected thing. He was spending the last hours of his training at the borders of Ashenvale and Azshara as Pryrelinn appeared on the horizon... "And from the ashes, another dream were born..." For the first sight, Quen'dagor thought that he is getting mad in the loneliness and his mind is playing games with him, but he had to realize that Pryrelinn was there. She was twisted and corrupted, used as an experiment for an individual named Vydul. She told to him what happened, how she left to Goldshire to pick up some left over packages, how she got kidnapped by Vydul and what happened after that. In a situation like this, Quen'dagor didn't really know what to do and he pushed away Pryrelinn from himself, as he did it with everyone. He still felt guilty that he wasn't able to protect her and now that he saw what she became, he just fell deeper into his depression. But Pryrelinn kept visiting him during his trainings on the border. They shared their 'adventures' with eachother and with time, Quen'dagor began to open up for her once again. She kept stating that the ones who she lives with are not bad people and now that Vydul was thought missing, they had more 'noble motives'. But one day Maforis found out that the corrupted female is occasionally meeting Quen'dagor, so he seeked her out and told her to not to come back to Ashenvale ever again, or he will kill both of them. This was a big turning point in the life of Quen'dagor, as he had to make a choice between his broken dream... or a new one, which have risen deep in his heart. Only himself didn't know that this choice will cost him greatly... So he decided to occasionally leave Ashenvale and head to Azshara where he met up with Pryrelinn from time to time and actually after a few meetings, she convinced Quen'dagor to meet her company, the ones from the Inception. But they had to arrive to an 'unfortunate' event. Vydul have returned and reclaimed leadership over the organization... "Crush my hopes, grow my hate..." The leader who now returned seemed to be cruel and nonchalant with other people, but Quen'dagor was persistent and kept visiting Pryrelinn until he bumped into an 'unfortunate' scene between the two females, which have changed everything in him. He lost his hopes in even Pryrelinn, though his heart still pulled him towards the female. They had a long-lasting conversation at the borders of the Inception's camp and Quen'dagor decided to leave her, maybe forever. But right before he left the place, he spotted a bird flying off of a cliff not so far away, a familiar one, which was a druid. This clearly meant that he or even both of them are in danger as the druid will most likely report what she saw to Maforis. Quen'dagor left the camp alone as his thoughts were lingering around many things, but mostly around his future and what he will do with it when the Shan'do finds out that he didn't stay away from the corrupted female. He knew that the least thing happening to him will be that he gets exiled, so he decided to leave his kin's lands on his own will. He had many things passing through his mind, opportunities that how could he use his skill, or how could he be of use for the world of Azeroth. He wanted a change in his life, throw everything away from himself and begin a new page in his story. But he wanted something else. He wanted to take revenge on Vydul and his hate grew longer with every little step which he took towards Felwood. One would ask: "Why Felwood?" Because he wanted this 'big change' and 'new page' in his life, so he decided to give up everything and seek out the demon hunters to join them. Does he seek power? Yes. But for what reason? To take revenge of course. But he also knew that a demon hunter's sacrifice is not just for the power, but to keep the demons at bay, which always are pounding the 'doors of Azeroth'. This seemed a noble way for Quen'dagor, to redeem himself and in the same time, attain power. "The bond which I could never brake..." Quen'dagor had the luck to meet Vanion in Ashenvale, who helped directed him towards Jaedenaar with the help of a poorly drawn map. The Dead Shot made his way towards the Demon Hunters' base camp and actually on the road towards it, he met Onillia. There on the middle of the road, Quen'dagor threw away everything he had, leaving behind his previous life. He was given a kilt and two blades, which later he found out to be Morleru's old training weapons. After the little meeting he made his was towards the camp with Onillia where he later met his new mentor, Morleru. Quen'dagor already began to train at his first day and he appeared to be diligent and determined in what he was doing. But he had this empty feeling, that he was missing inside. He was missing Pryrelinn. So that was the thing that drove him back to Ashenvale, to ask the druid which was formerly spying on them, to just deliver a letter to Pryrelinn. But when he appeared at the grove of the mentioned druid accompanied by Vanion, they couldn't even share a fair word with eachother as the warm-headed Wardens around the area, all swarmed around them and attacked Vanion in an instant. They had to flee, but Quen'dagor was in a great luck as he met one of his respected friends, General-Sendormeth, who was kind enough to forward his letter to Talanaar, the druid which spyed on him and Pryrelinn. So he returned with Vanion to Felwood and continued his training in hope that his letter will be delivered to Pryrelinn. The days and weeks passed like seconds as Quen'dagor grew impatient and planned out a little 'role-play', to test both Vydul and Pryrelinn. So he travelled once again his destination now being Azshara and the camp of the Inception. His roleplay actually didn't turn out how he wanted, but he found out some things which he needed to settle his feelings and thoughts. After this little experience of his, he returned to Felwood and continued his training in the use of melee weapons and increasing his agility. He trained while waiting for his masters who actually didn't show up. Vanion was hanging out with Quen'dagor a lot, showed him some tips which proved quite useful for the newbie. 'Trivia''' (assembled from questions taken from other people) Q: What is his favorite slang word? A: Once he heard "thunder-humper" from an angry dwarf in an Inn. Since then, that's his favorite slang word. Q: What weapons he fights with? A: At the moment he wields the training swords of Morleru, but he is an expert with bows, being a former Dead Shot. Q: Who are his best friends? A: The ones considered as best friends by him are: Sendormeth Shadeleaf and William Nordson. Also Vanion is considered as a close friend by him, though not really a best one, since they don't really know eachother for that long. Q: What is his appearance? A: Quen'dagor stands at 6.66' inches tall. He has a tad long hair, reaching his shoulders which have a dark greyish color. He also wears a beard which is a tad long, though it only being a few inches/centimeters. He appears to be well-built, though his muscles are more like stringy and athletic than bulging. Q: Any very special places/events where he have been? A: He was in the Emerald Dream, with a small group of elves where they have slain Xavius and freed Malfurion. Q: Any special deeds he have done? A: He was the one who pierced Xavius through his lungs with two of his arrows, literally incapacitating him, before Malfurion finished him off. page is under editing... Category:Characters